fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Myk
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Kym Iberia Polisirton is a fictional comic book character appearing in comic book issues published by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the only alias, Myk, and is well known as the unrevealed traitor from the possible future in the fears of the Original Xiamen, for her dangerous vilgante heard in the worldwide. She is the only one who the Xiamen is trying to figure out who the traitor among the Xiamen and is unrevealed anything to the Xiamen for who and what she is. She is a major character who plays the most important role in the event of the "Who's Traitor?" in the Xiamen issues. She is possibly most skilled to be undetect and evade from the Zemo and Xiamen because no one find the traitor for a very long time. She finds the Xiamen and informs them that she has to kill them as she is brutally blundering to them for what she just said to them. She informs the Xiamen why she needs to kill them before things come for the worst. She has a connection to her brother, her mother, and her father because she is considered as a threat and the most wanted list from the Zemo. For that reason, she has to stop everything in what the Zemo was giving the Xiamen a misinformation about her family before they had a chance to kill her family wholly. She warns the Xiamen if the Zemo did and everything would have gone in Xiamen's wrong hand. She has to do something in getting the Xiamen accepted her a member, but they never will. She joins the Xiamen Enforcers by finding something in common that the Xiamen Enforcers hate the Xiamen. She is not fully surprised with the Xiamen Enforcers and knows what is going on later with the Xiamen Enforcers. No one in the Xiamen Enforcers figures out who is really a traitor. She is indeed a traitor who is not supposed to join the Xiamen Enforcers as a spy and desperate to get them by talking to the Xiamen by taking advantage of knowledge about gain information. She is caught in the Xiamen vs. Xiamen Enforcers by wondering what goes on and wonders if that is how she plays them well. She realizes that the Xiamen did not have times to listen to Xiamen Enforcers from what Myk was talking to the Xiamen Enforcers about her secret plans for the Xiamen. However, she is readying to set her plan right to kill the Xiamen and would have done it fast. As time flies, Myk is confused hearing from what Xiamen Enforcers informing everyone including her on the mission for the Xia. Myk wonders why the Xia is unheard of. She wishes she is not going to get accepted with a honor in which she has to finish at what she start. Too late for her to realize that is not her job, she is worried sick about the Xiamen and Xiamen Enforcers might find her as a traitor soon. However, she noticed a list removed Chantel and saw Chantel aboard, telling Chantel that he is not supposed to be on a space shuttle because he is a human. Surprising everyone in the space shuttle that Myk knew the secret about Chantel in which some of them do not, Sauga desperately wants Myk to ask Chantel more questions that push him hard to tell what he is and tells Myk to go on asking him. Myk finally asks Chantel the question in which Xiamen and Xiamen Enforcers had asked him before. Chantel almost tells Myk as the space shuttle is starting to exploded. Myk is trying to save him, but she could not. She is sucked out of the damaged of space shuttle from the explosion. All she do is regretting that she is getting accepted by the Xia to get on aboard and should not have joined in the first place. After the Xia Space Shuttle Explosion event, she is confused by this and remembers that she feels like she knows she is going to die and starts to feel dying and is not able to breath in the space. She wonders what actually happened. She moves on and looks for what she is supposed to do. Seemingly, she does not remember her purpose in which she is working on killing the Xiamen in preventing from the future whereas the Zemo had killed her family with the wrong allegations. She meets her fate by seeing what is going on with her future version before her purpose questions her. Surprisingly, she exists in the Fascinating Zemo Monners and Zany Zemo Monners timelines. As it does not seem she killed the Xiamen in present, in the timelines, she succeed in defeating all the anti mutant agencies and evading from them. She has a lot of things coming for the future to come in which the Fascinating Zemo Monners and Zany Zemo Monners timelines ends. When future timelines return back to merged timeline in the present, Myk is no more spy and no longer a traitor after all. The Zemo did not kill her family and found someone else. Everything has changed her life for the first time as she remains secret. When the name Myk is mentioning by Metamorph and Zanderlot, they tell anyone in the Xia group by finding Myk. No one finds her. However, M'Karima is angrily chanting the name in her spelling in which she breaks the code from her light arts by finding her instead of calling her somewhere far away. Myk hears the name and is shocked by this. She asks who. No one answers her. She decides to follow an echo by coming all the way to the Earth by meeting Metamorph and Zanderlot for the first time. Ironically, Metamorph and Zanderlot met her and did not bother to ask her why she is here. They thought she was a civilian at first. All of a sudden, she starts battling against M'Karima and finds out that she is not alone. Lilita asks Myk, "Why do you fight my sister?" Myk answers Lilita's question, "I have an echolocation by finding an echo from whoever called my name. My name is not allowed to be called unless it is emergency." M'karima starts realizing that is indeed her and telling Metamorph and Zanderlot that we find Myk. Myk warns M'Karima not to mention that name again and informs her that she has no name but no one must know her name, period. M'Karia asks her, "What is the harm in calling you the name and what's hurt not calling you your name?" Myk answers M'Karima both, "You mustn't call that name and I keep the future leads and guides me here." Metamorph tells Myk, "Finally, we guide you here." Myk says, "No, the future will guide me to whatever it costs and whoever I meet. This is not what guide me here to you. That is not the future yet. You mustn't know that I am here." Zanderlot asks Myk, "Are you from the future?" Myk says, "No." M'karima asks Myk, "What's the point in this?" Myk says, "I believe in the future and I have to protect the future from whatever the cost is." Metamorph and Zanderlot wonder what Myk is trying to tell them a sign and ask Myk if she does not mind telling them if she knows a lot of things in the future or whatever she knows. She gives them a surprise that she has an acknowledgment with the future and informs them that she can not give them the real answers about happenstances. She informs them if she tells them instantly and whatever would have killed her second by now. When she meets the Xiamen, she accidentically tells Metamorph and Zanderlot that the Xiamen died once for all and she is surprised that whatever did not kill her yet. She begins to wonder what if she is gullible into a belief in the religious cult in which they believe that way if anyone told everyone about the future with the acknowledgment and anyone must die for breaking the rules and messing the future within anyone's mistake. With her mistake, she keeps wondering why she is not killed yet and starts feeling a lot of angers at her people in her world. She starts feeling a betrayal and realizes what if things were not true from what she believed. She joins Tachot's team. They calls her a traitor and liar because she knows everything before things will happen to them soon. She starts realizing that is not how things work in her powers that she thought things what she thought she knew everything as an omnipotent. She admittedly tells Tachot's team that she is sorry about everything from the beginning and does not think she has a kind of ackleknowledgment powers. However, Starboy starts asking Myk, "How come you tell me alone when things really just happened a few minutes ago?" Myk tells Starboy, "I do not know how to explain. Things do not make any sense. Something strip my mind or power off." Tachot tells Myk, "This is why we are here. You are not only one who said it because of we have in common with that word in what you just said. This makes sense." Myk asks Tachot, "Who is Pok?" Tachot asks Myk in which Tachot thought Myk was kidding or sacrastic. Myk tells Tachot that Pok does not exist in her book. Category:Character